Medicine cabinets are widely used in residential areas for storing medicines, and various other articles. They are often rectangular and have a shallow depth. The depth allows them to be mounted to an outer surface or be recessively mounted within the surface. Usually the medicine cabinet is provided with a hinged door. Shelving is usually provided within the medicine cabinet body. Medicine cabinets are known for use in storing medicines and toiletries, etc.
Typically, medications stored in a medicine cabinet are accessible by anyone in the home, including small children and potential thieves. Children, who are naturally curious, may gain possession of medications stored in a medicine cabinet and ingest a harmful substance which could result in sickness or death to the child. Additionally, visitors who could be potential drug medication thieves may also have easy access to the medications contained in the medicine cabinet. Certain medications have high street value and could be attractive to a thief if discovered in a medicine cabinet. Theft of medications, which are often expensive to replace, may deny the prescribed person the use of such medications, leading to a potentially harmful situation. There are many incidences of medicine cabinet drug misuse by unauthorized access to such medicine cabinets and many other related safety problems relating to storing medicines in traditional medicine cabinets.
It is to addressing or at least reducing one or more of the above problems that the disclosed novel Rx prescription safety locker is directed.